User blog:Baam25th/Champion Idea
Hello. I am a comeplete newbie to the wiki :D I noticed a lot of people posting ideas about champions here, and I kind of wanted to submit one of the 4.5 billion ideas I had... so why not? Feel free to rage about my inept-ness below :) Hedrax the Spellbreaker Once an incredibly gifted student of magic, Hedrax was changed from the day his family was killed during the Rune Wars (I KNOW they were ages ago, bear with me). He himself was barely able to survive because of his affinity with magic, however he emerged badly crippled. It was that day he decided that magic was evil, and that he would crush it for once and for all. To discover it's weaknesses, Hedrax went and studied magic for years. However, eventually people began to suspect his intentions when several important texts on magic began to go missing around him. When the ashes were discovered, Hedrax had long since fled... For the last few years of his life, he hid on an island like a hermit, and a small cult began around his teachings against magic. He instructed his members in the strange secrets he had learned, and before his death gave them plans for what he called the ultimate weapon for his cause. Over the many,many years, his followers gathered the parts necessary, and finally were able to complete it: the new Hedrax. His ancient corpse is caged within a mechanical body designed to turn fight the arcane forces, still controlled by the ancient will of it's master. The revived Hedrax went berserk, killing mages all over Valoran, until finally several League champions specializing in physical combat were brought in to subdue him. Once subdued, a deal was negociated: he would fight in the League against the strongest users of magic in the world, and if he proved strong enough, then Valoran would begin the transition out of magic and into his strange combination of technology and raw, unchanneled energy... The champion Hedrax would be a medium range "spell (antispell rather)" caster, whose abilities would be designed to work againt enemy specials. Instead of Mana, he would have an Absorbed bar, which goes up with the amount of energy he takes in. Passive: Magic Leecher. Whenever an ability is used near Hedrax, allied or enemy (other than his own), he gains 20 Absorbed energy, which he uses to cast his abilities. He gains 3% of his current Absorbed energy as attack damage. Acitve: Zero Field. Hedrax creates a Zero Field at the target location, silencing all enemies who eneter it and dealing "magic" damage every second. Lasts for 5 seconds. Cost 30 AB energy Active: Arcane Reverser. Hedrax attaches an Arcane Reverser shield to the target allied champion that lasts for 7 seconds. While active, any spell damage taken by that champion is reduced by 10/20/30/40/50, and 20% of the original damage is returned to the caster. Cost 50 AB energy Toggle: Raw Energy. For the cost of 1 AB energy per second, Hedrax gains increased health regen and nearby allies gain increased mana regen. Ultimate: Imitate. This spell costs 60 AB energy and IS the last offensive spell Hedrax got hit by (cost is 100 AB for an ultimate). It casts just like the copied spell in other respects, including cooldown. Category:Custom champions